1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and particularly to a vehicle including a regeneration level selector for a motor and executing pre-crash control when a distance to an object in front becomes short.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been conventionally known a vehicle in which pre-crash control such as issuance of an alarm is executed when a distance between the vehicle and a vehicle in front becomes equal to or smaller than a prescribed value. For example, a traveling control device for a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-245834 changes the aforementioned prescribed value depending on the vehicle speed, thereby issuing an alarm when the distance between the vehicles corresponding to the vehicle speed is reached.